Was ich dich schon immer einmal fragen wollte
by istorija
Summary: Hast du eine Frage, die du schon immer einmal einem oder mehreren der Figuren aus der Bis(s) - Reihe stellen wolltest? Dann bist du hier genau richtig! Lass dir die Antworten von den Charakteren selbst geben.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo Du :)  
Wahrscheinlich gibt es schon so etwas (in der Art), aber ich hatte unglaublich Lust darauf, diese FF zu starten. Diese hängt aber ganz allein von euch ab!

Carlisle, was würdest du machen, wenn du die Wahl zwischen deiner Frau und den restlichen Familienmitgliedern hättest?

Jane, wen von den anderen im Schloss magst du (nach deinem Bruder natürlich) am meisten?

Emmett, weiß du eigentlich wie man eine Mikrowelle bedient?

Das sind nur ein paar Fragen; die mir spontan gekommen sind. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr noch mehr Fragen habt.

Stellt einfach eure Fragen direkt an den Charakter - egal welchen - in einem Review oder auch per Mail und freut euch auf eine Antwort. Vielleicht überrascht sie euch sogar.  
Natürlich sind auch mehrere Fragen an denselben Charakter oder verschiedene erlaubt.

Bin sehr gespannt, was ihr schon immer einmal von unseren geliebten und vielleicht auch weniger geliebten Charakteren wissen wolltet

_Btw. Diese Geschichte habe ich bereits auf unter dem Nicknamen Iskustwa veröffentlicht. _


	2. Esme, Carlisle & Emmett - Teil 1

Damit ihr schon einen kleinen Einblick bekommt, hier das erste Kapitel. Kritik und Verbesserungsvorschläge, sowie Fragen an die Charaktere sind immer gerne gesehen. Aber nun viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

* * *

**Esme, Carlisle & Emmett - Teil 1**

„Hallo und Willkommen bei _Was ich dich schon immer einmal fragen wollte_! Mein Name ist Iskustwa und für heute werde ich eure Moderatorin sein", begrüße ich mit einem breitem Lächeln das Publikum und breite die Arme aus, wie ich es schon in zig anderen Shows gesehen habe.  
Das Publikum klatscht begeistert – immerhin werden sie dafür bezahlt.  
„Bevor ich unsere verehrten Gäste vorstelle, möchte ich ..."

Jemand räuspert sich laut und unterbricht somit meinen Redefluss.  
Dabei war ich gerade so richtig in Fahrt.  
Alice tänzelt hinter einem Vorhang hervor und ist in wenigen Sekunden an meiner Seite.  
Sie strahlt als hätte sie gerade im Lotto gewonnen. (Was sicher keine Seltenheit ist)  
„Und ich werde unsere liebe Iskustwa heute als ihre Co-Moderatorin unterstützen."  
Wieder jubelt das Publikum; das war jedoch nicht geplant.  
Etwas verwirrt blicke ich zu Alice.  
Wann habe ich denn beschlossen, sie ins Team zu nehmen?  
„In meinen Versionen war das gestern, aber ich dachte ich überrasche dich", grinst sie mich an.  
Ich nehme mir vor, Alice deswegen nach der Show zur Rede zu stellen.  
Brachte sie mich doch einfach so aus dem Konzept!  
Jetzt muss ich mich aber auf die Show konzentrieren.

„Die Überraschung ist dir aufs Vollste gelungen, Alice."  
Ich lege wieder ein Lächeln auf und sehe zum Publikum.  
„Was ich vorhin sagen wollte: Damit unsere Gäste uns auch ja keine Lügengeschichten auftischen, haben wir einen ganz besonderen Gast bei uns. Begrüßt Maggie, unseren vampirischen Lügendetektor!"  
Das Publikum jubelt und der schwarzhaarige Lockenkopf tritt ins Studio.  
„Hallo Maggie, es ist schön, dass du hier bist", begrüße ich sie.

„Ich freue mich auch hier zu sein und mit meiner Gabe behilflich sein zu können", erwidert sie und setzt sich auf einen Platz in der ersten Reihe des Publikums, wo bereits die ein Teil der Cullens plus Jacob sitzen.

„Aber jetzt endlich zu dem Teil, den alle bereits sehnlichst erwarten. Hier sind Carlisle, Esme und Emmett. Der Verstand, das Herz plus Seele und die Stärke der Familie Cullen!"  
Die drei betreten das Studio und setzten sich nach einer Umarmung von Alice auf das schwarze Ledersofa.  
Alice und ich setzten uns auf das zweite Sofa gegenüber.  
„Hallo ihr drei. Um auch nicht ewig um den heißen Brei zu reden, gleich einmal die erste Frage: Habt ihr denn gut geschlafen letzte Nacht?"

„Es kommt darauf an, _welches_ Schlafen du meinst. Denn dann fällt meine Antwort sehr positiv aus."  
Alle außer Carlisle und Esme fangen an, zu lachen.  
Mir steigt die Röte ins Gesicht, als ich kapiere, was genau Emmett damit meint.  
So etwas kann nur von ihm kommen.

„Okaaay … wechseln wir lieber zu den ernsteren oder auch nicht ganz so ernsten Fragen", meine ich und Alice übernimmt für mich.

„Ladys first würde ich sagen. Esme, wir alle wissen, wie sehr du und Carlisle euch liebt. Aber was uns interessiert, ist, war es bei euch Liebe auf den ersten Blick?"

Esme sieht verliebt zu Carlisle und nimmt seine Hand.  
Die beiden sind einfach zu süß zusammen.  
„Ich habe mich sofort in ihn verliebt, als ich ihn das erste Mal im Krankenhaus gesehen habe. Obwohl ich damals noch so jung war, war ich mir sicher, dass es nicht nur eine kleine Schwärmerei war wie sie oft in dem Alter vorkam."  
Mit jedem Wort strahlten ihre Augen ein Stück mehr.  
„Bei Carlisle war das aber etwas komplizierter."

„Was meinst du damit, Esme?", hacke ich nach.

„Esme hat mich bereits bei unserer ersten Begegnung verzaubert", antwortet Carlisle an Esmes Stelle. „Aber ich war zu dumm, mir einzugestehen, dass sie meine zweite Hälfte ist. Allein dem Schicksal verdanke ich es, dass ich heute neben ihr sitzen und ihre Hand halten darf."  
Die beiden sehen sich in die Augen und ich glaube, sie verstehen sich auch ohne Worte.  
Das muss Liebe sein.

„Bitte werdet nicht allzu sentimental. Nächste Frage, Esme. Würdest du gerne einen _wirklichen_ Hund besitzen?"

„Wäre ich noch ein Mensch, hätte ich die Frage sofort mit Ja beantwortet. Aber ich könnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, einen Hund im Haus zu haben, weil für unsere Familie Tiere Nahrungsmittel und keine Haustiere sind. Außerdem reagieren Tiere sehr empfindlich auf uns im Gegensatz zu den Menschen."  
Aus dem Publikum kommen einige Zwischenrufe.  
„Lange würde er es also nicht bei uns aushalten, wie ich fürchte. Jacob scheint da aber eine Aussnahme zu sein."  
Sie lächelt und erntet begeistertes Gelächter vom Publikum.  
Armer Jacob; denn er ist hier derjenige, der gerade ausgelacht wird.

„Da stimme ich dir zu. Wobei ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ich als Mensch Tiere gemocht habe. Nun zu Frage Nummer Drei."  
Alice grinst plötzlich.  
„Wer ist der heißeste Mann im Hause Cullen?"

„Natürlich Carlisle."  
Esmes Antwort kommt prompt und sie scheint sogar leicht empört.  
Sie zögert, dann fügt sie hinzu.  
„Edward, Emmett und Jasper sind junge gutaussehende Männer, aber es missfällt mir, einen meiner Söhne als heiß zu bezeichnen."

„Ich müsste mir dann große Sorgen machen, sollte sich deine Einstellung einmal ändern, Liebste", sagt Carlisle an Esme gewandt, die seine Worte nur durch einen Blick erwidert, den ich nicht wirklich deuten kann.  
Ich beneide die beiden … wirklich!

„Und nun zur aller letzten Frage, Mum. Was ist das Peinlichste was dir je passiert ist? Und wenn du schon dabei bist, kannst du uns auch verraten, was Carlisles peinlichstes Erlebnis war", fährt Alice fort.

„Das Peinlichste ..."  
Esme legt eine nachdenkliche Miene auf (wobei ich glaube, dass sie nur eine Antwort hinauszögern will), während Carlisles Gesichtszüge entgleiten; er wirkt beinahe nervös.  
Allein diese Reaktion lässt auf eine interessante Antwort schließen.  
Carlisle ist ja eher dafür bekannt, dass er die Fassung bewahrt und ihn nichts so leicht aus der Ruhe bringt.  
Emmetts breites Grinsen bestärkt nur diese Vermutung.

„Ich kann auch gerne für dich antworten", meint Alice nach einer halben Minute des Schweigens.

Esme seufzt, ehe sie schließlich das Wort ergreift.  
„Ich fürchte, ich komme um eine Antwort nicht umhin. Carlisle und ich teilen unseren peinlichsten Moment. Wir haben von Emmett einen Gutschein für ein Wellnesswochenende in einem Hotel geschenkt bekommen, das wir beide nicht kannten und von außen wie ein normales Haus aussah. Es stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass es sich um ein Liebeshaus handelte. Das bemerkten wir aber erst, als wir bereits drinnen waren."  
Wäre es Esme möglich gewesen, sie wäre sicher rot angelaufen.

Unbeabsichtigt lache ich los.  
Das ist einfach zu lustig.  
Ich stelle mir die beiden total verwirrt und schockiert zwischen lauter halbnackten Frauen vor.  
„Entschuldigt", meine ich, nachdem ich mich beruhige.  
Wenigstens bin ich nicht die einzige, die das lustig findet, denn es lachen noch immer welche.  
„Warum hast du das gemacht, Emmett?", frage ich diesen.

„Oh … das war seine Strafe für die beiden, weil Carlisle ihm alle seine elektronischen Geräte weggenommen hat", mischt sich Alice ein.

„Außerdem fand ich die Idee einfach geil! Da werden mir sicher alle zustimmen", sagt Emmett noch immer mit demselben Grinsen.  
Aus dem Publikum kommen zustimmende Kommentare.  
Nur Esme und Carlisle scheinen davon nicht allzu begeistert zu sein.

„Es wird Zeit für eine kurze Werbung. Dann geht es auch sofort mit Carlisle als unseren nächsten Befragten weiter!"


End file.
